Monica Taylor
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Daphne Blunt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Monica Taylor Jones |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| determined, driven, independent, vain, cynical, sarcastic, disdained, promiscuous, feral, clever, ruthless, superior, savage, vindictive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student (former) Music artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Hunter Walker (ex-boyfriend, sexual) Jordan Adams (Sadie Hawkins date, sexual) Jayce Baker (attraction, ended) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Bad |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To destroy Teen Addiction (failed) Take Hunter from Monique (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Fate | style=" }| Ended up getting a record deal in Mega Records and left Ohio. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 283 Kingsley Drive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Hunter Walker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Monique Adams |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Monique. Is that right? Cause I really don't remember you" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Fearlessness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Music Master |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Monica Taylor is a recurring character on Teen Justice. Monica was a student of McMullan High School where she was a member of Le Trio Hot. Biography S1= Fearlessness Monica is at the carnival; when she sees Priscilla and Spencer, she introduces herself to them. She comments on how adorable they are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Priscilla denies it, Monica seems to be slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She casually mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. A Wedding At the beginning of the wedding, she is seen in the audience. Later when Erin's mom announces it, she, along with Teen Addiction and Mothers sings I'm So Excited. She is seen to have fun performing it. Sectionals During Sectionals, Monica enjoy Teen Addictions' performance of Love Me Like You Do, Boom Clap and Best Day of My Life. A Teen Justice Christmas Monica and Le Trio Hot arrive at Jayce's christmas locker a little after Aubrey does, just to tear down the decorations, much to Aubrey;s astonishment. Aubrey doesn't want them to take the decorations down, but Monica mentions that June was behind this. My Brother's Keeper Monica is briefly seen flirting with Jayce while he sings Fighter in the hallways. Love Hurts Near the end of the episode, Coach Roz pulls Monica by the ponytail and takes her into June's office. Coach Roz demands that Monica be punished for her actions at school. Even though June didn't know who she was, she promotes Monica to head Cheerio and wants her to go after the glee club with all she's got. Monica smiles in agreement once she hears all of this. Sadie Hawkins After the Sadie Hawkins dance is announced, Monica's excitement worries Monique, who fears she will go after Hunter. After Aubrey, Erin and the other Teen Justice Girls perform Tell Him, Monique asks Hunter to go to the dance with her, to which he agrees. This upsets Monica, who then confronts Monique. She is confronted some time later by her brother, Jordan, who warns her off, while also admitting how hard it is to resist a Adams male. Monica reveals that she doesn't actually like Hunter: "I'm a mean, hot bitch that likes to get what she wants," she explains, pointing out that to leave Hunter alone, she'll need another boy as her date to the dance, in the form of Jordan himself. At the dance, Monica and Jordan exchange insults, but actually grow closer. She admits she read and liked his screenplay, and the two dash out for a rendez-vous in the parking lot. Vulnerability A Star Is Torn Boys and Girls On Film Born This Way Sexual Scandals Secrets Funeral The Music Master Personality She is currently enrolled as a student at Mullins High and is the new captain of the Cheerios and Let Trio Hot. She creates troubles with Teen Justice members during her time in the series, including pull a huge prank on Erin at Homecoming, pressures Priscilla, Sebastian and Aubrey, and seduced Hunter, eventually breaking up his relationship with Monique. Relationships Hunter Walker= Their relationship begins in Vulnerability, when Monica decides to seduce Hunter and consequently break Monique's heart because she's attacking Glee Club under June's orders. Hunter asking for Monica's help to get over his devastating relationship, she manages to draw him away from Monique, serenades him, and eventually has sex with him. In Born This Way, Monica tells Monique about her hookup with Hunter, and she confronts Hunter. When he doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. Songs S1= ;Solos Song rtm.jpg|Remember The Music (Vulnerability)|link=Remember The Music download (29).png|I'll Be Everything (Sexual Scandals)|link=I'll Be Everything Song nationals.jpg|I Got This (The Music Master)|link=I Got This ;Duets ep4f (349erty.jpg|Nobody Else But You (Hunter) (A Star Is Torn)|link=Nobody Else But You Song imt.jpg|It's My Time (Monique) (Born This Way)|link=It's My Time Song nationals 2.jpg|Whatever Makes You Happy (Juicy J) (The Music Master)|link=Whatever Makes You Happy Category:Reccurring Character Category:Villan Category:Le Trio Hot